starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Star Butterfly
Princesa Star Butterfly é a principal protagonista da série Star vs. the Forces of Evil . Ela é uma princesa adolescente do Reino de Mewni (localizada em outra dimensão ) enviada à Terra por seus pais, a fim de aprender a usar a varinha mágica real . Nas temporadas 1-2, ela mora com seus anfitriões terrenos, a família Diaz . Personalidade Star é muito enérgica e amigável. Ela adora se divertir e geralmente tem uma visão otimista da vida. Ela adora ajudar os outros e sempre que ela vê que alguém está cfggvvbbhateado, ela faz o melhor que pode para animá-los. Desconhecidos, em seus olhos, são apenas amigos que ela ainda não conheceu, e ela se sente mal se machuca os sentimentos de alguém, seja intencionalmente ou não. Star tem uma atitude feliz-go-lucky e sempre tenta colocar um sorriso nos rostos de todos.Ela também trabalha muito duro em direção a seus objetivos, tanto que, às vezes, ela acabará com muito tempo de sono, como mostrado em " Monster Arm ". Devido à sua educação bastante protegida, o otimismo e o entusiasmo de Star podem ter limites para a imprudência, até o ponto de pôr em perigo as pessoas que a rodeiam com suas travesuras loucas. Ela tem opiniões bastante simplistas sobre conceitos como liderança e responsabilidade, acreditando que priorizar a diversão acima de tudo é o mais importante. Tudo isso, juntamente com a falta de compreensão dos costumes da Terra, muitas vezes coloca ela e Marco em situações estranhas e perigosas. Embora raramente esteja com raiva, ela expressa aborrecimento em relação a pessoas que não a levam a sério ou lhe dão a atenção que ela quer. Embora ela trate seus amigos gentilmente e raramente tenha ressentimentos contra eles, ela geralmente é brutal com seus inimigos. Em episódios anteriores, ela também detém um preconceito contra os monstros, acreditando que eles são "nascidos de forma ruim", embora essa opinião melhore um pouco a partir de " Dia Mewnipendance ". Como a série continua, seu preconceito suaviza mais ou desapareceu completamente, mostrada por ela ser amigo de Buff Frog e seus girinos e sua desaprovação do próprio preconceito de sua mãe em Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni . Por Starfari , a Star começou a defender o tratamento mais justo dos monstros em Mewni. Ela às vezes mastica no topo da varinha, em algo de um tic. Ela também tem o hábito de chutar nas portas. Em " Feitiços do sono ", ela é revelada para ter problemas com sua mãe e governar o reino um dia. À medida que a série progride, Star torna-se menos propensa a recorrer a magia para consertar uma situação, e ela mostra vontade de se tornar mais forte e mais séria e não fugir de seus problemas, apesar disso às vezes resultando em subestimar seus inimigos. Após a derrota de Toffee, ela decide se concentrar em se tornar uma melhor princesa e começa a agir de forma mais séria e madura como resultado. Aparência Corpo Star é uma garota de meia altura de quatorze anos de idade. Ela tem uma pele clara, olhos azuis claros e longos cabelos loiros que caem de joelhos. Na maioria das vezes, a explosão de estrelas se sobrepõe aos olhos e as sobrancelhas, possivelmente devido à grande força de seus olhos. Suas bochechas normalmente têm corações de pérola rosa elegante sobre eles. As marcas de coração em suas bochechas às vezes se transformam em outras coisas para refletir suas emoções, como espadas de hora quando ela está entediada, 29 crânios cinza quando é bombeada para a batalha 35 crânios brancos quando está deprimida, 36 ou leve lâmpadas quando ela tem uma idéia. 36 Considerando que as bochechas de sua mãe têm marcas magentas em forma de diamante e outras rainhas de Mewni têm marcas semelhantes, é lógico que este seja um traço genético. Ao passar por megalidade , os corações roxos aparecem na pele de Star (incluindo a testa e as orelhas), embora ela possa descascá-las. Eventualmente, ela se torna completamente roxa e adquire uma aparência semelhante a inseto. Seu cabelo torna-se pálido lavanda e é torcido em dois pãezinhos. Seus olhos são substituídos por corações brilhantes, e ela ganha quatro braços extras e grandes asas de borboleta roxa. No final de sua fase de megalhagem, ela volta ao normal, mas com um par menor de asas. Em sua segunda forma, os olhos de Star tornam-se estrelas amarelas de quatro pontas, sua pele se torna uma sombra mais clara, e ela ganha mais dois pares de braços como antes, junto com grandes asas de ouro ardente. Seu cabelo também aparece como uma sombra mais clara de loira em duas tranças de pão compridas. Depois que ela ganha total controle sobre a forma, seus olhos aparecem como um azul regular, e ela não brilha. Categoria:Females Categoria:Main Characters